peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Premiere
'The Premiere '''is the first ever episode of Peppatoons, being the first episode of Season 1, and the first episode overall. Premise Peppa tries to create a shoe to make the first episode of it. Transcript (Theme song) (Title card) (Screen zooms into Peppa's house) '''Peppa: '''We don't have any money. '''Pete Sr: '''Sure don't. '''Peppa: '''Maybe i should get a job instead of being a stay at home mom, i'll be a filmmaker and a capturer. '''Pete Sr: '''What show are you going to make? '''Peppa: '''It's going to be called Peppatoons. '''Madison: '''Mam, Dad can we have McDouglas'? '''Peppa: '''Sorry Madison, but we don't have any money and i'm going to make a tv show to get more money. '''Madison: '''That sounds nice. (Later at the television studio) '''Peppa: '''Okay you guys, i'll ask you guys what roles you want to be. '''Madison: '''I can't wait. '''Peppa: '''Okay who wants to be Suzanne the main character? (Madison raises her hand) '''Peppa: '''Okay here's your script (hands her the script). '''Madison: '''Thanks mam. '''Peppa: '''Okay who wants to be Suzanne's best friend, Rosie? (Pete Jr raises his hand) '''Pete Jr: '''I want to be it. '''Peppa: '''Here's your script and your prop. (Hands him the script and his prop) '''Pete Jr: '''Ooh what's this? '''Peppa: '''That's a purse. '''Peppa: '''Okay who wants to be the bartender at the local bar? (Ethan raises his hand) '''Peppa: '''Okay Ethan here's your script and you prop is thus hat and a mustache. '''Ethan: '''Oooooh (puts the mustache on) '''Ethan: '''How do i look? '''Madison: '''You look funny Ethan. (Them Chuckling) '''Peppa: '''So that leaves you Pete as Suzanne's boyfriend, Joe. (She hands him the script) '''Peppa: '''Now let's start filming! (Starts filming) '''Madison: '(As Suzanne) It's the morning, i'll call Rosie to go with me to the local bar. (Uses pretend phone) (Pretend phone ringing) 'Pete Jr: '(As Rosie) Hello? 'Madison: '(As Suzanne) Hello Rosie, do you want to come with me to the local bar? 'Pete Jr: '(As Rosie) Sure Suzanne, i'll meet you there. 'Madison: '(As Suzanne) Bye. (At the pretend local bar) 'Pete Jr: '(As Rosie) Thanks for meeting me here Suzanne. 'Madison: '(As Suzanne) You're welcome let's go inside. (Inside the pretend bar) 'Madison: '(As Suzanne) Goodmorning sir, may i have yiddish breakfast tea please? 'Pete Jr: '(As Rosie) And i want a standard coffee please. 'Ethan: '(As the bartender) Coming right up. (They sit down) (They're looking at a handsome boy) (They go over to him) 'Pete: '(As the boyfriend) Hello. 'Pete Jr: '(As Rosie) You look so handsome. 'Pete: '(As the boyfriend) Thank you my lady. (They get their drinks) 'Madison: '(As Suszanne) Thanks. 'Ethan: '(As bartender) Your welcome. (They drink their fake beverages) P'''eppa: '''And cut. (She stops recording) '''Peppa: '''Good job you guys. '''Everyone: '''Thanks. (Peppa edits the video and adds it to cable tv). '''Peppa: '''I hope everyone in the world will like this. (The end) Trivia/Goofs * This is the first episode of Peppatoons. Errors * When Peppa was going into the recording studio, she was wearing different colored shoes. Category:Episodes Category:Peppatoons Category:Peppatoons episodes Category:Episodes written by MrsWhatever40